At present, optical design and test evaluation method of a light guide plate in the related art includes the following steps: arranging dot-patterns through optical design software (such as math cad), and then producing a light guide plate with the dot-patterns through printing, rolling, injection molding; assembling the light guide plate and other components (such as a film, a light bar, a plastic frame, a backplane, etc.) into a backlight module; finally, performing optical testing and evaluation on the assembled backlight module. The drawbacks of the existing optical guide plate design and test evaluation system and method are that the periods of design and test evaluation of the light guide plate are too long and the costs are high due to the need to produce a light guide plate with dot-patterns.
Electroactive Polymer (EAP) is a kind of new intelligent polymer material which can produce various forms of mechanical response such as telescopic, bending, tightening or expansion through changes of the internal structure of the material under an applied electric field. According to the actuation mechanism of the electroactive polymer, it can be divided into two types: an electronic type EAP (Electronic EAP) and an ion type EAP (Ionic EAP). As its excellent electrical actuating performance, EAP is mainly used for micro-sensors, sensors and bionic devices.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.